Uma Sucubus em minha casa
by Win Colt
Summary: E se uma daquelas criaturas que Sam e Dean caçavam resolvesse fazer uma visitinha na casa dos J s?


**Importante:** Bem, Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki não me pertencem – dã, claro que não! Quase todos os personagens que aparecem nessa fic são reais e todas as situações descritas aqui são fruto da minha imaginação fértil.

**Conteúdo adulto:** Contém um monte de indecências que a sua avó não iria querer que você lesse.

**Nota: **Essa é minha primeira fic – obvio – espero que goste...

Capitulo I

- Que droga de noite! – Jensen exclamou em tom de tédio.

A casa estava completamente vazia. Jared tinha saído para jantar com seu amigo Chad que estava na cidade para fechar alguns contratos e Danneel havia viajado para visitar seus pais e só voltaria em uma semana.

Jensen estava jogado no sofá da sala, a TV estava ligada em alguma série que Jensen não fazia idéia do nome, a única coisa que havia chamado sua atenção foram grandes dentes de vampiro molhados de sangue "Deve ser aquela merda de Crepúsculo" ele pensou jogando a cabeça para trás a batendo no encosto do sofá sem realmente ligar.

Ele não era a pessoa mais sociável do mundo, na verdade ele se considerava uma pessoa muito introspectiva. Não que ele evitasse as pessoas ou fosse anti-social, ele passava longe disso, mas Jensen nunca foi muito fã de multidões ou de estar em lugares cheios de pessoas desconhecidas, ele gostava de ficar ao lado de pessoas que o faziam se sentir bem, pessoas que gostavam dele e que ele gostava de volta.

Um barulho alto arrancou Jensen de seus pensamentos, a TV de repente estava chiando, era como se um enxame de algum tipo de inseto tivesse invadido a tela. Jensen levantou-se do sofá em um pulo tentando mudar de canal, mas o chiado extremamente incomodante não parava. Por fim Jensen achou melhor desligar a TV de vez, a luz emanada da TV era a única em toda a casa, ao desligá-la a casa ficou sombriamente escura, iluminada apenas pelos raios da lua que vinham da janela.

Ele jogou o controle sobre o sofá, ajeitou a calça moletom preta que estava torta e saiu caminhando em direção as escadas. A noite estava mesmo uma droga, pra que prolongá-la mais ainda? Ele com certeza ganharia mais dormindo e descansando, afinal de contas as novas gravações de Supernatural recomeçariam na segunda e se ele bem lembrava, as primeiras semanas de gravação eram as mais puxadas.

Quando Jensen colou o pé no primeiro degrau da escada sentiu um sopro gelado roçar em seu pescoço. Um cheiro doce que Jensen podia jurar ter o mesmo cheiro do perfume Danneel encheu todo cômodo. Ele parou e respirou aquele aroma agradável da sua noiva se perguntando de onde vinha esse cheiro. O perfume aos poucos foi se dissipando, mas antes que se perdesse por total, outra lufada de ar fez um arrepio correr da base de suas costas desnudas até o alto de sua nuca. O cheiro havia mudado. Aquele aroma doce de "Danneel" havia sido substituído por um cheiro mais forte. Ele poderia jurar já ter sentido aquele perfume antes. Ale mesmo, parado com o pé no degrau da escada ele fechou os olhos tentou se lembrar de onde conhecia aquele perfume tão forte e marcante. A imagem veio em um flash.

As luzes eram to fortes que às vezes ele se obrigava a fechar os olhos, mesmo sabendo que no outro dia milhares de fãs malucos se contorceriam de rir com as fotos de Jensen parecendo um idiota com os olhos entreabertos. O terno muito formal era caro e incomodo e as pessoas sorriam de maneira falsa e afetada. Ele daria todo seu dinheiro no banco para estar em casa naquele momento. Quer dizer, pensando bem, sua conta estava com tantos zero´s que talvez ele pudesse suportar. Um braço forte e pesado passou por seu ombro e logo ele sentiu uma mão enorme puxá-lo pelo ombro. Em segundos ele estava colado ao corpo do seu melhor amigo. Jared tinha a mania de puxá-lo para todo lado sem sua permissão. Jensen se sentia extremamente frustrado, horas e horas perdidas na academia para ficar forte e musculoso e quando ele mais precisava seus músculos de nada o serviam, afinal Jared era muito mais forte que ele. Não que Jensen reclamasse, ele nunca reclamava. Às vezes ele estranhava o jeito como Jared o apertava e passava a mão em seu ombro como que fazendo um carinho, mas isso não importava, eles eram melhores amigos certo? Melhores amigos fazem isso o tempo todo. Ao chegar perto suficiente de Jared o perfume forte e marcante encheu suas narinas.

Jensen resolveu abrir os olhos e olhar seu amigo de perto, mas ao fazer isso ele se sentiu um verdadeiro idiota. Ele ainda estava parado meio que subindo a escada com um sorriso bobo no rosto e completamente sozinho na enorme casa do J.

Ele sentiu algo estranho dentro do moletom e ao olhar pra baixo seu rosto ganho um rubor inesperado. Jensen corou violentamente ao ver o volume dentro de sua calça. Ele estava ficando excitado.

Durante alguns intermináveis segundos ele apenas ficou parado encarando aquele volume constrangedor e se perguntando o que diabos era _aquilo_. Não que ele não soubesse o que era ou o que _aquilo_ significava, mas ele não teve nenhum estimulo para que _aquilo_ acontecesse.

Bom, ele estava pensando em Jared... NÃO! Ele gritou internamente. Com certeza não foi o Jared seu idiota, provavelmente _isso_ aconteceu quando você lembrou da Danneel e do quanto ela é sexy, gostosa e um tesão na cama – ele concluiu seu pensamento da maneira que queria e da única maneira que aceitaria.

Jensen ergueu a cabeça e olhou para os lados, procurando algo ou alguém. Ele levantou um pouco o braço direito e de maneira meio desajeitada colocou a mão dentro da calça, tocando a boxer cinza que usava.

O pensamento louco de que algum paparazzo poderia sair de trás da cortina ou de baixo do sofá o fez sorrir. Imagina se alguém registra o momento romântico sexual de Jensen x Jensen e coloca na internet? O sorriso ganhou novas proporções até morrer ao pensamento de que Jared poderia entrar a qualquer momento na casa.

Ele começou a subir as escadas em direção ao banheiro enquanto fazia movimentos leves, massageando sua ereção coberta pelo tecido fino e macio da boxer.

Era como se ele estivesse sendo perseguido por dezenas de malucos com câmeras fotográficas tamanho era seu constrangimento. Ele entrou rapidamente no banheiro e trancou a porta, enquanto baixava a calça e a boxer ao mesmo tempo deixando sua ereção pender livre. Ele baixou a tampa do vaso sanitário se sentindo um adolescente daqueles que se trancam no banheiro e passam horas "brincando".

O sorriso divertido em seus lábios foi aos poucos sendo substituído por um sorriso sacana e prazeroso. Seus dedos tocavam e massageavam seu órgão que ia ficando cada vez mais duro e firme, adquirindo uma rigidez já tão conhecida por Jensen. Ele o puxava para frente com empenho cobrindo totalmente a glande e o trazia de volta a deixando completamente exposta. Gemidos começaram a deslizar de sua boca e suas pálpebras já quase fechadas se fecharam de vez. Seu corpo todo tremia de uma maneira sensual e incontrolável, seu braço havia ganhado um ritmo conhecido pelo seu próprio corpo, há meses Jensen não fazia aquilo. Ele simplesmente não precisava mais fazê-lo. Danneel sempre suas vontades e desejos. Ele quase tinha esquecido o quanto aquilo também era bom. Tudo bem que aquilo não lhe proporcionaria tanto prazer quanto uma noite de sexo, mas também havia vantagens. Ele estava só, não precisava submeter-se a vontade ou a aprovação de ninguém, não precisava se entregar, muito menos sentir-se avaliado por olhos estranhos que certamente o julgariam e analisariam cada centímetro de seu corpo.

**************J2**************

O jantar havia sido maravilhoso, Chad como sempre era uma ótima companhia. Sempre rindo e falando idiotices das quais Jared adorava. Ele só não conseguia compreender o motivo pelo qual dois dos seus melhores amigos não se entendiam muito bem. Aquele Jantar teria sido perfeito – muito mais que maravilhoso – se Jensen tivesse ido também, mas por mais que Jared insistisse, ele preferiu ficar em casa sozinho, provavelmente dormindo ou vendo TV, ou quem sabe na internet twitando às escondidas em seu perfil anônimo que ninguém além de Jared sabia qual era.

Jared virou a chave na porta silenciosamente, se Jensen estivesse largado no sofá dormindo não seria Jared a acordá-lo e ter que enfrentar desarmado o mau-humor de Jensen que simplesmente detestava acordar cedo, ou ser despertado de seu sono por alguém que não fosse seu despertador.

Jared entrou na casa, as luzes estavam todas apagadas, ele fechou a porta tão lentamente quanto a abriu. Caminhou na ponta dos pés em direção ao sofá e esticou a cabeça olhando o sofá vazio com certa frustração.

Olhou para o auto da escada imaginando se Jensen já estava em seu quarto dormindo.

Jared retirou os sapatos sociais e os deixou na base da escada, subindo os degraus na ponta dos pés, sua mão deslizava levemente pelo corrimão. Ele tateava tudo o que podia, a sobriedade da casa era de certo modo assustadora.

Ao chegar ao topo da escada os olhos de Jared foram puxados violentamente para o tapete de luz que escorria por baixo da porta do banheiro.

**************J2**************

Jensen estava quase lá. Seus movimentos antes sincronizados, seu ritmo perfeito, tudo havia se perdido em uma confusão de movimentos em vai e vem acelerado. Sua mão completamente cheia estava formigando e sua ereção latejava ansiando pela explosão de prazer.

- Jensen? – a voz masculina era rude e grossa, mas ao mesmo tempo doce e preocupada. Jensen pensou estar ouvindo coisas, mas se era para imaginar a voz de alguém chamando seu nome enquanto ele se masturbava que fosse a de sua noiva ao invés do seu melhor amigo.

- Jensen, você tá aí? – a voz dessa vez veio acompanhada de uma batida na porta. Ele não estava imaginado coisas, Jared estava do outro lado da porta o chamando, mas nem se Jensen quisesse muito ele seria capaz de para o que estava fazendo. Ele podia sentir o grande momento se aproximando, sua sensibilidade aumentando e aquele frio na barriga a ansiedade pelo fim e o desespero mais gostoso do mundo já molhando sua mão com o Pré-gozo.

- Jensen me responde! Vou ter que arrombar a porta? Você caiu e bateu a cabeça? – o chamado veio acompanhado de um empurrão forte na porta. Jensen teria que admitir depois que parte dele estava se desesperando com a idéia de ser pego em flagrante, mas a outra parte queria devastadoramente que Jared arrombasse logo aquela porta para Jensen poder terminar com aquilo tudo dentro dele.

Nesse momento ele resolveu abrir os olhos para ver o exato momento. Ver o exato momento em que o liquido branco eclodiria de seu sexo rígido e másculo, mas seus olhos foram puxados para frente, para a cortina que cobria a banheira; Jared estava parado, metade do seu corpo estava atrás da cortina e a outra metade estava a vista. Ele estava completamente nu. Seu braço forte segurava a cortina levemente e seus olhos encaram o sexo de Jensen. No exato momento em que o choque perpassou a mente de Jensen que não conseguia formular qualquer explicação para aquilo Jared desviou seus olhos verdes para ele. Jared estava cheio de desejo e paixão. Havia uma fome indescritível em seu olhar e um movimento fez Jensen notar outro fato: Havia um volume exagerado na altura da cintura de Jared, a cortina estava um pouco afastada para frente, como se houvesse algo empurrando-a e havia. O volume se mexeu e Jensen finalmente entendeu. Jared estava fazendo o mesmo, mas por ele. Jared estava se tocando e o alvo de todo o seu desejo era Jensen.

Nesse momento tudo perdeu o sentido enquanto Jensen gozava violentamente manchando sua mão e o chão a sua frente. O som da voz de Jared ficou abafado e tudo parecia estar bem, tudo estava em seu lugar, ele estava fazendo o que tinha de fazer e como aquilo era bom. O prazer que Jensen sentiu foi tão grande que o pensamento de nunca ter sentido aquilo com Danneel na cama foi impossível de ser contido.

Ainda fraco, com o corpo meio dormente ele ergueu a cabeça e tomou o maior susto de toda a sua vida. Jared estava cinzento, seus olhos estavam completamente pretos e revestidos por enormes olheiras avermelhadas, as veias negras quase saltavam de seu rosto e seu cabelo era ralo, quase completamente careca. Seu corpo que antes era forte e definido estava raquítico, pele sobre o osso, apenas alguns músculos em locais improváveis como o pescoço e os tornozelos que eram anormalmente grandes e inchados.

Uma piscada. Isso foi tudo do que Jensen precisou para fazer a imagem assustadora sumir de sua frente. Os gritos alem da porta se intensificaram e eles não soavam mais abafados. Jared já estava ficando meio desesperado quando Jensen ainda com a voz embargada pelo prazer e pelo susto resolveu falar.

- Eu estou bem Jare. Espera um pouco! Jensen falava enquanto limpava a sujeira que havia feito com papel higiênico que estava ao lado. Jared murmurou qualquer coisa incompreensível e Jensen ligou o chuveiro se jogando rapidamente dele apenas para molhar seu corpo. Ele se enrolou em uma das toalhas que havia no cabide ao lado da porta e saiu tentando ao máximo parecer sonolento.

-Que droga Jensen, eu to a meia hora gritando por você e você não respondia, pensei que tinha caído e batido com a cabeça! – Jared parecia realmente preocupado e magoado com o amigo.

Por alguns segundo Jensen conseguia apenas lembrar do pensamento em Jared entrava no banheiro e sentava em seu colo, terminando aquilo por ele. Isso era muita perversão sem falar que era errado. Jared era seu melhor amigo e Jensen também não era gay.

- Desculpa Jay, eu estava usando a banheira e acabei dormindo ok? Estou muito cansado, mas como foi com o Chad? – ele tentou mudar de assunto.

- Foi legal Jen, foi legal – Jared falou em um tom perspicaz e com cara de que não tinha caído na conversa de Jensen.

O que tinha sido aquilo? Que negocio era aquele no banheiro encarando Jensen? Ele estava ficando louco ou o quê? Aquilo não podia ser fruto de sua imaginação, não mesmo. Depois de anos vendo coisas estranhas e assustadoras em set´s de filmagens Jensen tinha certeza que nada havia sido mais assustador que aquilo e ele tinha certeza de uma coisa, uma única coisa: Aquilo tinha sido real.

**Nota2: **Não ficou como eu queria, acho que podia ter sido melhor, mas... A idéia pra essa fic veio da junção de dois momentos constrangedores que tive um dia desses. Um amigo me mandou um vídeo muito ridículo e engraçado do Gugu na minha casa, ri muito. No mesmo dia assisti American Pie I e a cena do inicio do filme é muito boa! Imaginei: e se acontecesse isso com os J´s? As duas coisas ao mesmo tempo? A história simplesmente apareceu na minha cabeça e em trinta minutos o capitulo tava pronto.

Não importa se você gostou ou não, deixe sua Review para que possa saber se devo continuar essa fic ou não. Beijo e até a próxima, quem sabe.


End file.
